1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a detachable cartridge detachably attached to an image forming apparatus body, and also relates to image forming apparatuses, to and from each of which the detachable cartridge is attached and detached, such as a printer, a FAX, a copying machine, and a complex machine having functions of all of the printer, the FAX, and the copying machine or having a plurality of such functions. More particularly, the invention relates to a detachable cartridge that is attachable to and is detachable from an image forming apparatus body during an image forming operation of an image forming apparatus, and also relates to an image forming apparatus to and from of which the detachable cartridge is attached and detached.
The detachable cartridge includes, for example, a developer cartridge (or a toner cartridge), a waste toner cartridge, a paper tray unused during an image forming operation, and a process cartridge unused in an image forming operation (for example, a process cartridge into which developing units and associated photoreceptors other than those corresponding to black used during a monochromatic printing operation in a color image forming unit are united).